houseofanbisfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trial Series
The Trial Series is a 10-book series about how the characters must face the son of Victor Rodenmaar Jr. who is after the blood of these reincarnations. This is a collaboration of Amnery Dega and Isis Dega. Story It is all about how the children of the House of Anubis Characters and all of them has been tried to be taken by the secret son of Victor Rodenmaar Jr. No one really knows why he tries to take them away, but it is known: they were reincarnations of the Egyptian gods, and Mikey's the reincarnation of Ankh, and he can recreate the Elixir of Life. Now their parents and them has to face trials so painful, can they ever keep Mikey safe? Characters Emily (aka Amnery) She's the reincarnation of Nefertiti. She's a strong girl who can almost endure all the pain. She weilds the Summoner, a hand that can wake mummies if ever raised. It was known to be Priestess Khala's hand......... Mikey (aka Angelo) He's the reincarnation of Ankh. He's a boastful boy that without knwledge, can recreate the Elixir of Life as Emily can find the Cup of Ankh. His and the whole Anubis character's life depends on him....... Phillip (aka Only One) He's the reincarnation of..............no one. Despite both his parents are aware of him, he's not an only kid......... Martin (aka Osiris) He's the reincarnation of Osiris, however, where's his Isis? Be aware readers, this silent boy's a part of history.......... Leo (aka Nobody) He's a...........no one too, however, he and Phillip has a big role: their blood ever mixed with Emily or anyone, can be the reincarnation of the most powerful gods of all. Amelia She's just a mysterious girl that appears out of nowhere in book 2.................. Books #Fabina's Trials - It's when Nina's having second thoughts about her husband, whether he's commiting adultery or not, their relationship's over. #Amick - The pain Amber still gets, she wonders if her lost child of adultery's ever going to find her and her old love. #Newbie - Mikey and Emily just won't reveal their love for each other, but Martin certainly has his eyes on the newbie. #Mickra - Mara's mind keeps having a thought, after her child with Mick was born, he was distant for 9 months, did he commit adultery? Or is he just losing his love for her? #Lovey-dubbie - Emily and Mikey's losing their concentration while a new guy's stalking them, do they have the whirlies? #Secret Much? - A new oldie's actually the keeper of Anubis House, and the worse part: He looks like Victor. Is it him? #Reincarnations - During their stay at Anubis House, they've got a feeling they're supposed to be dead. Why? #Sarah - Sarah's back from the grave, and this time, she's determined that she will get those children to safety. #Confirmation - Now they know the truth, their parents get involved, and a price so dangerous, are they willing to do it? #'Til Death to Us Part - (no more spoilers! Read it! If it ever comes out........) Credits Cover Art: By Tsubasafan 101 Book Titles: Amnery Dega and Isis Dega Series Name: Amnery Dega Books: 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 10 - Amnery Dega 2,4,6,8,10 - Isis Dega Category:Favorite Series